1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical protection and safety and, more particularly, to protecting areas having volatile material from electrical static discharge.
2. Description of Related Art
Static electricity is ubiquitous. When a person walks across a carpeted room, friction between the person's feet and the carpet can generate static electricity. When a person uses a portable electronic device such as a cell phone or personal data device, static electricity can be generated. Many electric and electronic devices, improperly grounded, can generate static electricity that a user can carry. Through friction, mechanical devices can also generate static electricity that a user can carry.
Many people think of static electricity as a mildly unpleasant shock experienced occasionally upon touching a doorknob on a cold morning; much smaller static electric discharges, too small to notice, occur very frequently. But static electricity can be much more dangerous than a mild shock might indicate. In fact, even very low currents generated by low-level static electric discharge can be disastrous when generated near combustible materials. Gasoline pumps, storage areas containing flammable or explosive industrial fluids in industrial or commercial buildings, and even under-sink areas in residences can contain flammable gases that can be ignited by static electric discharge.
Many motorists who would never smoke near a gasoline pump at a service station can be seen using cellular telephones while dispensing gasoline. Some motorists are even willing to attempt to jump-start a stalled vehicle, a practice that can easily generate an electric spark. As the use of cellular phones and other electric and electronic devices continues to grow, such practices can be expected to become even more prevalent.
A need thus exists in the prior art for greater electrical protection and safety. A further need exists for protecting areas having volatile material from electrical static discharge.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an Electrical Static Discharge Method And Apparatus.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved electrical protection and safety system and to protecting areas having volatile material from electrical static discharge. A need thus exists in the prior art for electrical protection and safety and, more particularly, for protecting areas having volatile material from electrical static discharge.